


Say My Name

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Liam, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Zayn, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Zayn, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, horny liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So all the boys have a day off and they're at Harry and Louis' flat getting pissed. Liam and Zayn are too drunk to go back to their own flat so they stay in the extra room and things get pretty heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh i'm not even going to lie this is pretty fucking hot

All the boys were sitting around Louis and Harry’s flat. It was there day off, finally. God, it felt like they hadn’t had one of those their entire career. They literally had nothing to do, so they made the best of each other’s company. You would think they’d want to be as far apart from each other since they’re side by side all day everyday but no. They’ve become so close that being away from each other felt foreign. So here they all were watching the telly and getting pissed, hell Liam even had a few beers which NEVER happens. Harry was in the recliner chair with Louis in his lap, Liam was snuggled into Zayn’s side on one couch and Niall was practically planking on another couch, passed out from all the alcohol.

“I think he’s done for mates,” Zayn slurred out as he pointed at the Irish lad. All four boys barked out laughing. “Oi he’s the Irish one and he’s out before us!” Louis yelled out causing all the boys to cackle again. “Well he was on number 16 soooo,” Liam laughed as he took another sip of his drink. Louis chugged down the rest of his beer before getting up, stumbling a bit. “You lot want another?” Harry grabbed at Louis’ hips, pulling him back into his lap before kissing his neck gently. “Actually I’m going to take Niall home and make sure he’s alright.” Louis moved into the touch and hummed to himself as he closed his eyes in a pleased smile. “Okay, hurry back.” He opened his eyes and looked over to Liam and Zayn. “Well then?”

Zayn tipped off the rest of his drink before speaking. “Bring me two mate. Li? Want one?” Liam bit his lip as he thought. He was already feelings buzzed but fuck it. “Yeah I’ll take another.” Louis chirped up before clapping his hands together. He pushed off his boyfriend and made his way to the kitchen. Zayn looked at his boyfriend and smiled widely. Liam shook his head as he patted Zayn’s cheek. “You’re so pissed mate.” Zayn pouted as he spit out a couple slurred words. “Oi! Am not. You’re just fuzzy is all.” Both Liam and Harry laughed before the youngest boy got up. “Liam you’re in the best shape out of all of us, help me with Niall yeah?” Liam took another sip of his beer before getting up to help Harry. Apparently he got up too fast because he was seeing two Harry’s at the moment. “I’m such a lightweight,” he mumbled out causing all of them to laugh. Louis walked back in with six more beers in his hands and watched in amusement as Liam and Harry tried to get Niall off the couch.

Harry was grabbing both of Niall’s hands as Liam grabbed the boy’s feet. They had lifted him up, now laughing hysterically as they swung him around; the Irish lad still knocked out, not even aware that his body was being used as a play thing. Louis was now sitting by Zayn, slapping his hand on his thigh as he keeled over laughing. “Oh shit Niall’s flying! I believe I can fly!” All four boys were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Liam accidentally dropped Niall’s feet causing a loud ‘thump’ sound making the boys laugh even harder. Niall really was knocked the fuck out. Thank God he was just next door because there was no way he would have gotten home via car in their state of mind. “Jesus he’s going to wake up sore as fuck and not know why,” Zayn loudly slurred out as he popped the cap of another beer. Harry pushed Niall up so he was standing on his feet, trying to hold him still. “Ahhh, Li grab his other side and let’s get him to his flat yeah?” Liam laughed as he grabbed the other side of the boy before looking over at an amused Louis and Zayn. “We’ll be back then.” Harry waved wildy at the boys as they made their way out the door with Niall’s body.

Louis opened up another beer and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder before drinking. “I love you lads. I have the best boyfriend in the world and to top it off, I have you all. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Zayn took a swig of his drink before leaning his head back against the couch. “Ah shit mate, you’re one of those sappy drunks aren’t you?” Both boys laughed out loud before Louis hit his chest. “Oi! I’m just being honest man.” Before Zayn could say anything else, Liam and Harry were marching back through the door, hand in hand skipping as they laughed wildly. “He’s good!” Harry cheered as he let go of Liam’s hand. Louis raised his beer and smiled at Harry as if to say ‘great’ before drinking. Liam walked over to Zayn, straddling him before laughing wildly. “I love you Zaynie. You’re so cute!” Zayn laughed at him before wrapping an arm around his waist. Liam started kissing on the side of his neck causing the Bradford boy to look over at Louis. “Mind if we stay in your extra room tonight? Don’t think we’re going to be able to make it to ours.” Louis laughed as he watched Liam get extra touchy and shook his head. “Yeah no problem mate. Liam? You okay there?” Liam took his face away from his boyfriend’s neck and looked at Louis. He grabbed Zayn’s beer from his hand and chugged the rest of it down before speaking. “Never better.” Harry and Louis barked out with laughter as Zayn watched on, half shocked and half turned on at Liam’s state. Liam looked down at him and smiled before crashing their lips together. Zayn slightly whimpered into the kiss as Liam tucked his arms behind the boy’s neck, sticking his tongue out. Zayn opened his mouth, allowing the boy’s tongue to slip inside as he gripped at his hips.

“Heyyy heyyyy heyyyy,” Harry pouted. “Alrighht horny bastards that’s enough.” Liam pulled back and all four boys began laughing. Liam got up and put the empty beer bottle on the table. “I’m going to go take a shower,” he announced. “You sure you’re okay babe?” Zayn asked with a smile. Liam moved his head up and down slowly before turning around and walking lazily to the spare room. The other three lads watched on laughing. Louis picked up the last four beers, opening them all, handing two over to Zayn and one over to Harry; keeping the other for himself.

_________________________________________________________

After about ten more minutes of non-stop laughing, all three boys were sprawled out on the couch, staring at a plethora of empty beer bottles. Harry raised himself up slowly. “My head in spinning and I’m jet lagged like a bitch. ‘m going to the room,” he slurred out. Louis hit his arse as he walked past them. “I’ll be in shortly babe.” Harry nodded, not saying another word as he walked clumsily to their bedroom. Zayn and Louis laughed before smiling at each other. “This was fun,” Louis said with a wide smile. Zayn smiled back. “Yeah. It was.” Louis hit the boy on his thigh before getting up slowly. “Help me pick up these bottles yeah?” Zayn got up quickly, falling back on the couch, laughing hysterically. Louis looked back at him and laughed hard as well. Zayn attempted to get up slower this time, leaning over to grab some bottles.

Liam walked out of the spare bedroom in just his boxers clearing his throat. Both Zayn and Louis looked over to him, Zayn’s eyes growing dark with lust. “Louis you have any water?” Liam slurred as he walked closer to them. Zayn’s eyes were practically raping his boyfriend’s body as he came closer and closer. “Yeah in the fridge.” Liam nodded before glancing over at Zayn who was staring back at him. He winked before walking off to the kitchen. Zayn watched his boyfriend leave, staring at his back muscles and fuck, he wanted him so bad. He and Louis went back to picking up all the beer bottles as Liam walked back into the living room. “Have a good night Louis. See you in a bit babe.” And with that, he walked back into the room. Zayn groaned and started picking up bottles quicker. He walked over to the kitchen with Louis, throwing the bottles into the bin. They made about three more trips before Louis turned to Zayn. “Thanks mate. Have a good night.” Zayn smirked back. “Oh I plan to.” Louis laughed loudly. “Thank God the other room is a distance away. I don’t want to hear it mate.” Louis patted Zayn on the arm before walking to his own room. Zayn stretched his arms up before making his way to his boyfriend. He opened the door to find Liam lying in the bed. The younger boy lifted his head and smiled at Zayn. Zayn bit his lip before closing the door and making his way toward him. As he walked closer he ripped his shirt off, throwing it wherever and quickly started unbuttoning his pants. He slid his hand in his back pocket and grabbed the small package of lube, throwing it on the night stand before coming completely out of his jeans and boxers.

Liam watched on with one eye brow quirked and his lip tucked into his mouth. Before he could get a word out, Zayn was crashing their lips together making his way between his legs. Liam moaned into the kiss tasting the alcohol on his boyfriend’s tongue. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck as he bucked his hips up. Zayn pushed his body down hard as he ground into the boy, rubbing their cocks together. Liam pulled back, panting heavily. “Mmmm fuck Zayn.” Zayn gripped at the sheets below him as he continued to grind on his lover. “Ugnnn want you so bad baby. Fuck I wanted to take you right then and there when you came out asking for some water.” Zayn brought his lips to his boyfriend’s neck, sucking hard at the skin. “Ugnnn fuckkk Zayn umffff.” Zayn continued to suck until he knew there was a love bite. He pulled his mouth away, letting his tongue lick a strip up the newly formed bruise. He trailed kisses down the boy’s body as he put his fingers inside the hem of his boxers. He quickly pulled them down, growling as his boyfriend’s cock sprang free. Liam whimpered as he watched Zayn admire his body. The older boy quickly turned Liam around, causing him to gasp in surprise.

Zayn licked up the boy’s left arse cheek before pulling back. He slapped the boy’s arse causing Liam to growl out in pleasure. “Yeahhhh I know you like that baby,” he said as he slapped his arse again. “Come on all fours love.” Liam licked his lips as he pulled off the bed, planting his hands and knees in the right position. He spread his legs a bit wider for his boyfriend as he felt the soft hand run up the back of his thigh. “So fucking sexy,” Zayn moaned out. He slapped the boy’s arse again watching how it lightly jiggled from the contact. Liam moaned loudly as he pushed back into the feeling. Zayn used both of his hands to spread the boy’s cheeks apart as he plunged his tongue toward the entrance. He twirled small circles around the sensitive area before sticking his tongue deep inside the boy.

“Ahhhhh fuckkkkk Zayn umffff yesssss.” Zayn’s mouth began to water more and more as he bobbed his head back and forth loving the clench around his tongue. He pulled his right hand back and smacked down hard on the cheek as he continued to lick in and around the boy’s hole. “Ugnnn yesss daddy. Fuck I love it when you eat it,” Liam moaned out as he pushed back into his boyfriend’s face. Zayn moaned at the words and began moving his tongue faster. He squeezed the boy’s cheeks hard and he pushed his face deeper, getting sloppy just the way Liam liked it. “shitshitshitshitshit yeahhh-ahhhh uhmmmm Zaynnnn.” Liam gripped hard at the sheets as he clenched his eyes tightly together, feeling like he was in ecstasy. Zayn pulled back licking his lips. “Mmmm taste so good baby. Always so sweet for daddy. I love it.” Liam whimpered.

Zayn ran his left hand up Liam’s arse as he stuck two of fingers in his mouth and began to suck. He pulled them out slowly, bringing them to the sweet hole. He ran two fingers in circles around it before slowly pushing the tips of them in. “You gonna get nice and lose for me baby?” Zayn asked sweetly as he pushed his fingers in further. Liam let out a shaky breath as he felt the digits go deeper. “Y-yesss. Umff going to be perfect for you.” Zayn moaned as he pulled his fingers back, watching as he moved them back in. He ran his left hand soothingly up the boy’s back as he moved his fingers in and out quicker. He brought his face down to the boy’s arse cheek, biting it as he pushed his fingers deeper, hitting the boy’s prostate with the tips of them. “Ooooo Zayn! Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh yessss like that! F-fuckkk need you daddy pl-please. I-I need it.” Zayn’s hard-on was becoming significantly painful so he pulled his face back and slowly removed his fingers, causing Liam to groan in disapproval.

The older boy reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube package, opening it quickly with his teeth. He poured the entire pack into his hand, throwing the package out of his sight and slicking his cock to perfection. He licked his lips as he lined himself to his boyfriend. “Gonna make you feel real good Li.” He pushed in slowly causing both boys to let out a moan in appreciation. Liam scrunched his face up in slight discomfort as Zayn continued to push in him. “Feel so good baby. So tight around me,” Zayn said through gritted teeth as he pushed all the way in. He ran his hands up Liam’s back as he waited for the boy to adjust.

“Ugnnn I’m ready daddy. Go. Ugn dominate me.” Zayn didn’t have to be told twice. He growled out as he moved his hands to the boy’s shoulders, gripping tightly as he pulled his hips back. He snapped forward hard, sending chills through the other boy’s body. “FUCKKKK yesss Zayn.” Zayn placed his left hand on Liam’s head, gripping at his hair as he pounded into him. “Yeahhhh you like that Li? Tell me how much you like it.” Zayn bit his bottom lip hard as he watched Liam’s back arch, pushing back to meet every thrust. He gripped tighter at the boy’s hair and shoulder as he moved his hips faster.

“Ugnn ugnn ugnnn daddy yessyesssyessss.” Liam’s knuckles were turning white as he gripped at the sheets for dear life. Zayn removed his hand from Liam’s shoulder and brought it down hard onto one of his arse cheeks. “What’s my name?” Liam moaned loudly as he pushed back into the slap. Zayn growled and brought his hand down harder. “Say my name! What’s my name?” Liam let out an animalistic moan. “Ahhhh Zayn! Fuck Zayn!” Zayn smirked to himself. “Yeahhhh say it again for daddy.” He yanked the younger boy’s head back by his hair as he continued to pound into him. “ZAYN! Shitshitshit yesssss fuck! Pull it harder daddy, harder!” Zayn let out a shaky moan as he pulled harder on the boy’s hair and slapped his arse again. “Fuckkkk you’re so fucking hot Li. Shiiiiit.” He let go of the boy’s hair, bringing his hand to the boy’s hip. He plunged deeper, making sure to hit the boy’s bundle of nerves every single time. Liam was damn near in tears because holy fuck, this was so fucking sexy. He felt like he was about to cum and he hadn’t even been touched yet. Zayn continued to move his hips back and forth as he taunted the boy.

“Who’s is it? Huh? Who do you belong to?” Zayn looked down, watching as he disappeared in and out of the boy. “Ugnnn you daddy, umfff it’s all yours! Shit it’s all yours. Just yours.” Zayn bent down to lick a strip up Liam’s now sweaty back. “That’s right! All mine baby.” Zayn watched as the sweat from his own face dripped down on Liam’s back. He lifted his face up before removing one of his hands from the boy’s body to wipe it. He brought his hand back down and moved it to the front of Liam’s body grabbing at his cock. He began pumping at it quickly causing the other lad to yell out in pleasure. “YESSS God yess fuckkkk ugnnnnn.” Zayn could feel the boy contracting around him, knowing he was close. “Yeahhhh Li, come on baby. Cum for daddy. Daddy wants to feel you cum all over his hand.” Zayn moved his hips a bit faster, feeling his rhythm become erratic. Liam tilted his head back as he gripped even harder at the sheets, as if that were even possible. He opened his mouth wide as he let out a loud moan of Zayn’s name, cumming all over the boy’s hand and sheets.

Seeing the boy’s body shake feverously and feeling him clench deathly tight around his cock had Zayn losing control. Before he could prepare himself, he was shooting deep inside his boyfriend, with a loud moan of his own. He let go of Liam’s cock and rested his body on the boy beneath him as he moved his hips lazily in and out of the boy, rocking himself through orgasm. Liam was holding them up on shaky hands and knees as he opened his eyes slowly. Zayn came to a complete stop as both boy’s pants came into steady breathing. After a few moments of silence Liam spoke up.

“Babe I love you but you got to get the fuck off me. I’m too pissed for this.” Both boys laughed before Zayn got up, pulling out of him softly. He took a deep breath before reaching over the bed and grabbing a shirt to clean them off. They took the dirty sheet off the bed and threw it on the floor before Zayn walked over to the closet to grab another one. They both got into the bed, with Zayn wrapping them up. Liam snuggled into Zayn, resting his head on his chest. “I need to drink more often. I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Zayn laughed as he gripped tighter around the boy. “We need to make this a twice a week thing. Drunk sex is definitely one for the books.” Both boys closed their eyes as they began to fall asleep. “Zayn?” The Bradford boy hummed in response. “I love you.” Zayn smiled with his eyes closed before speaking. “I love you too baby. Goodnight.”


End file.
